So Far Away
by izunauchiha555
Summary: Naruto meets a mysterious woman in his dream who changes his life for ever. Watch Naruto's journey of becoming the strongest and proving he is worthy of her attention. Naruto X Female Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

This Story was inspired from IHateHeroes "A Fishcake Affair."

This First chapter may make you feel that this story is only about sexual theme but believe me it's not like that. I'm pretty sure you'll love this story as it progress.

To get on with this story there will be changes in the following:-

The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan does not allow its user to summon or control the Kyūbi no Yōko.

That means that Madara doesn't control the Kyuubi but they do know each other…

Hashirima's Mokuton can still calm demons THAT'S IF THEY WANT TO BE…

So the following events didn't happen

Madara didn't have the ability to summon the Kyūbi no Yōko in his fight against the Shodai Hokage. Mito Uzumaki did not become the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki in result Kushina didn't become the second Kyūbi Jinchūriki.

Naruto is the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki as Kyuubi attacked for another reason that will be explained throughout this story.

Beside I believe that if Naruto is the first Kyūbi Jinchūriki their relationship will be better to write.

So Kushina wasn't the one that released the Kyuubi but she and Minato sacrificed their lives to seal it into Naruto using the Shiki Fūjin, The Dead Demon Consuming Seal a seal created by the Uzumaki Clan.

PS what is said in this fic will be purely fantasy based...

 _italics means the person is thinking..._

 _ **Bold is a demon or god talking...**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

\- 1 **. Was It Real?** -

Konohagakure, one of the the five Great Nations and said to be the strongest amongst them. It is famous for producing some of the finest shinobies such as Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Sakumo Hataka and the most famous Hokage of all time, Minato Namikaze. One would think when your born in such a great village, life must be very peaceful and full of fun but this could not be said for a blonde haired boy name 'Naruto Uzumaki.'

It was Sixteen Years Ago when Kyubi attacked the village all of sudden and killed many people. Yondaime Hokae was able to defeat the beast by sealing it in a new born baby named Naruto but in doing so he has to sacrifice his life. Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero who saved the village by keeping the beast sealed in him and keeping the villagers safe but things got quite opposite. And that was just the start of Naruto's hell like life.

" _Shit! I'm late again_." Was the thought our hero had as he was running towards his academy in full speed ignoring the snares and scowls thrown at him by the villagers.

 **# At The Academy**

Here we find an instructor named Iruka Umino taking attendance of all the students in the class. Iruka is a chunin who is of average height and health. He has brown hair that he keeps in ponytail style, dark eyes and a noticeable scar that runs across the bridge of his nose.

"Kiba Izunuka" called Iruka and got a positive call from the said student.

"Naruto Uzumaki" After getting no response from the first call he was about to call second time when the door of the classroom was opened and in came Naruto.

Most of the students ignored Naruto as according ti them he was a dead-last, well for nothing boy who only loved to goof around and has no future. The only one who agreeably noticed him was Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga who both were heirs of their respective Clans.

Seeing it was Naruto Iruka Sighed, "Why are you late Naruto, again? ". Iruka knew how to villagers treated Naruto and even he treated him the same but after having a talk with Sandaime he started to care for Naruto. That was the reason he never scolded Naruto but he cannot always be lenient.

"Sorry Iruka-sensie. It will not happen again" said Naruto and with that went on to seat next to shino. Tough they never talked with each other, this was the only seat which is always empty as for some reason no one seats next to shino.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Naruto, wake up Sweetheart." said the most melodic voice he had ever heard. He rubbed his eyes as he was having a good sleep. In front of the class stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had Extremely Fair skin, fiery red hair, crimson eyes and a figure which would make even goddess jealous. But what confused him was that where the whole classroom and what was the women doing in place of Iruka.

Said women started walking towards Naruto showing him her long, creamy legs and her ample assets which bounced with every steep she took. This made Naruto hard to stop his Jr. from growing.

"What is this Naruto? Why you have F grade in all of your subjects. "Asked the crimson eyed woman once she was near Naruto.

Naruto frowned and looked downcast. "I try my hardest miss. Even after no matter how hard I try, I always get F grade in every subject." Listening to this the mysterious woman frowned inwardly but showed no reaction on outside.

The woman motioned Naruto to stand but he knew if he stood up, the red haired will see the noticeable dent in his pent and it would be quite embarrassing to explain, so he tried making an excuse and said "My legs are hurting. So sorry I can't stand. "The woman smirked knowing very well the real reason he was not standing.

"Phew! That was close." Thought Naruto but suddenly his eyes went wide and he moaned a little. Looking down he saw the woman had her soft arms wrapped around his tool and was stroking it.

"W-what are you doing?' asked Naruto while gritting his teeth try his best not to moan loud. Seeing this the faired skin women said' "From today onward I'll be helping you with your studies" and with that she took his tool in her mouth.

Naruto feeling his tool enter something warm, wet slippery looked and saw the women had taken his tool in her mouth. Seeing such a heavenly beauty take his tool in her mouth he did what every male would do, he busted.

"Wake up Naruto' shouted Iruka and bonked Naruto on the head.

Naruto woke up suddenly feeling someone bonk him on head and saw it was Iruka who did it and all of the class were looking at him as if he had done some crime. Who comes in academy to learn some boring history? Students should be taught Jutsus not gardening.

"Never knew Naruto could moan that loud" commented Kiba resulting in whole class to laugh where as some girls were red due to blushing.

Naruto felt his pant wet. One thing he was thankful was that his pants colour was black. After taking permission to visit the bathroom Naruto ran straight towards his home thinking about the dream he had _"Who was that woman. It felt so real."_

If only he knew it was just the starting of this.

 **Author alert:**

To all those who are wondering how this women looks, check the following link :- **art/thumb-1920-707668-1024x576-MM-90-739767875?ga_submit_new=10%3A1523375752**

Should I make this Story a Harem or not. And if yes then don't forget to comment which girls you want to be added in the harem.

I know the chapter was small but considering it was just the first chapter. Coming chapters will be greater in length.

Kyuubi will be a jealous, evil pure demonic woman as she is going to be very possessive of Naruto and only wants him for herself!

Poor Naruto what will he do...

 **Review Review Review**

Or Kyuubi will come to your dreams...

Lucky bastards.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the wonderful response you gave. I promise I will never let you town and make this story on of the best Naruto X Female Kyūbi story ever. Now at the end of each chapter I will be asking you opinions as I want my viewers to be a part of this story .I want that we all together complete this story as one. WE ALL ARE FAMILY. So please at the end of every chapter there will be some question, just answer them.**_

 _ **For those who want to know how female kyubi looks, here is the link :**_ art/thumb-1920-707668-1024x576-MM-90-739767875

 _ **If the link is not working for you guys then just search = devianart female kyubi by uchihaizuna666 and open this first link.**_

 _So without wasting any time…_

 _Italics means the person is thinking..._

 _ **Bold is a demon or god talking...**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

 _ **2\. Life Changing Decision**_

As soon as Naruto reached home he took a cold shower followed by a nice meal which consisted of high protein ramen i.e. cup ramen. Once everything was done he turned on the television which was showing Koyuki Kazahana who was promoting a female cream.

 **Television**

"After applying this cream no man will be able to stop himself from complimenting you on your fair looks" boosted Koyuki and then the information was given from where you could order it.

"Man this chick's hot" said Naruto out loud and switched off the television. Thinking of Koyuki made him think of the red haired woman.

" _What was that woman…and who was she?"_ thought Naruto as he changed into his shorts and went to sleep praying to not have the same dream.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke up early and did all his morning routine. Once he was ready, he locked his home and went towards to his favourite place Ichiraku Ramen Stand where the food of Gods his served. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were the only one in whole village who cared for Naruto and treated him as a family member.

Teuchi greeted Naruto whom he considered his son and asked, "What you're ordering today, Naruto?"

"Three bowls of Pork ramen please, Teuchi-jiji" answered Naruto and went back to think of the woman he had dreamed about. Ayame came rushing through the kitchen as soon as she heard Naruto was here and saw her best friend in deep thinking.

After calling his name and being ignored twice her eyebrows started twitching in annoyance and she bonked him on the head.

"What the..ohh..Sorry Ayame was thinking of something" said Naruto.

Ayame frowned knowing he did not tell the real reason so intending to know the real reason she crossed the table in a way which would many say is improper for a girl, she sat on a stool next to Naruto and made herself comfortable.

"I'm hear to help you Naruto-kun" said Ayame and touched his hand to assure him that she was always with him.

Hearing this Naruto's eyes went wide as he recalled the memory _"I'm here to help you Naruto-kun. From today onwards I'll be helping you in your studies._

"Naruto..Naruto..hello" shouted Ayame as this was the third time she was being ignored by her best friend.

"I'm sorry Ayame. In need to go" screamed Naruto and started running towards academy not wanting to be late again.

"Idiot" thought Ayame while smiling and went back in kitchen to help her father.

 **Few Hours Later in the Academy**

"Sensei can I go to washroom please" yawned Naruto. Iruka sighed knowing if he said no he would just ignore and still go outside class.

So Naruto did his business in the toilet and went to wash his hands. As he was about to exit the washroom a soft fair of hands pulled him in one of the toilet compartment. He saw a pair of extremely fair hands which he knew very well.

Naruto looked up and saw the same woman of whom he was thinking from the past 24 hours.

"W-what you want" screamed a scared Naruto. Last time the woman came, she had left him in a very embarrassing state. And now she had trapped him a toilet where anyone could visit came any second.

"Don't worry no one will come inside "said the woman as if she were able to read his thoughts. With that said she sat on his lap and continued saying "Now why don't we start form where we left last time" and with that she showed Naruto her two fangs which scared the shit out of him and started finding a way out and be safe from getting raped but his beautiful but deadly woman.

The mysterious woman started licking Naruto's face which in turn made his tool grow up at an alarming rate and started poking her thighs. She smirked at this and suddenly kissed him on mouth forcefully pushing her tongue inside his mouth having her wicked way with his mouth.

Their tongues played as all the saliva was falling on the beauty's lap and in the moment of heat Naruto squeezed her breast hard making the woman's eyes go wide with pleasure and let out a moan.

"Y-yes let y-your lust control your m-mind and ill b-be finally free" thought the woman while trying hard not to moan but something unexpected happened.

Naruto stopped. Yes he stopped where millions of men will just die to be in.

This made the woman go in the biggest shock of her life. No one rejects her, especially when she had such sexy body. It was not possible. She will not accept it.

"What and who are you?" asked Naruto but the said woman ignored his question and tried to continue her action but Naruto with display of great strength pushed her away from his body and tidied himself.

The red haired started shacking in anger. This was the first time she was rejected that too when she was the one who did all the advances. It's always men who throw themselves at her but this boy dared to reject her when she was the one making all the moves. No one rejects her. NO ONE. But Naruto being the idiot never knowing what he was missing out said "Hey crazy lady stop following me and leave me alone. You bitch!"

The mysterious woman stood up, her hairs covering her beautiful face she spoke" You dare reject me. Reject this..." silently shaking her body trying to hypnotize the poor boy. Seeing even it made no effect on him made her more angry, no she was livid now.

"You'll beg for my attention boy. Remember it" spoke the red haired but before she could continue Naruto interrupted her digging his own grave.

"I never give up. That's my ninja way" screamed Naruto while showing his middle finger to her.

After hearing his declaration, the beauty started having loudly. Thinking he was finally free Naruto too started laughing with her. Suddenly the woman stopped laughing and a very high K.I was released from her. Her body started leaking red chakra which scared the shit out of Naruto.

' **You'll pay for it"** screamed the woman in demonic voice and showed her fangs while fox with nine tails like image was formed behind her.

Seeing this Naruto did what every brave man does.

HE FAINTED ON THE SPOT!

"Ahh' woke a dazed Naruto who shook his head. After noticing he fainted on toilet's floor, he quickly got up and hurried home never intending to attain today's class.

 **Ten Days Later**

These ten days were no less than hell for Naruto. He had almost no sleep which resulted in dark circle below his eyes. Everywhere he went people made a way as no one wanted to face him since he had started acting like a monster.

He was still sore about what happened with him ten days ago and how he embarrassed himself by fainting that too on toilet's floor.

As he entered the academy he was stopped by the person whom he wanted to see the least. The king of Konoha, the lone survivor of the world famous Uchiha massacre, the elite 'Sasuke Uchiha-sama' (LOL)

Naruto sighed knowing very well what Sasuke wanted.

"Troublesome, why is Sasuke again challenging Naruto. Doesn't he ever give up?" said a lazy boy named Shikamaru Nara who was known for his laziness.

"Y-yeah" Said a scared Kiba. He still remember the beating Naruto gave him after the comment he had passed on him. I mean who puts chopsticks in their opponent's ass. He was not even sure if they were sterilized or not.

"Beat that loser, Sasuke-kun" screeched Sakura Haruna, the president of "Sasuke-kun is the best' club. Behind her supporting this was the vice-president of this group, Ino Yamanaka.

"Umm..Shouldn't we stop the fight" asked a stuttering Hinata who poked her hands together showing everyone she was really Hinata.

"You mean going to Naruto wheb we all know how is mood is. Hell no "said Kiba and shino nodded his head in agreement.

Hinata looked downcast after hearing this. She has a massive crush on Naruto and wanted to talk with him but she had no courage to talk with him. Many had asked why she likes Naruto when there is Sasuke the alpha. The reason was because she had seen the real Naruto and not to one who makes everyone think he is fool.

 **Flashback**

Hinata looked at the scene before her which consisted Naruto being scolded by Iruka for sleeping while the lectures are going on. Most of the students were looking at the scene as if it was everyday happening. After the class was over, everyone started going home one by one and at that time Hinata saw Naruto drop his wallet. Being the only good Hyuga, she picked up the wallet and used her super national power to find Naruto i.e. Bayakugan.

She ran outside and saw one small boy crying, not able to find his mother. She then saw Naruto get on his knees so that he was at the kid's level.

"Why are you crying kid? 'Asked Naruto and smiled a kind smile surprising Hinata greatly.

She still remembers how Naruto went to each and every shop asking the owner whether they knew that kid's mom. After two hours they were finally able to find the kid's mom.

 **End of flashback**

Hinata looked at the fight with blush on her face as she thought of him ever since that day.

"Hn…you will never be able to beat me dobe. I'm an elite." Said a smirking Sasuke arrogantly looking at Naruto.

"Is it" said Naruto. It was not the first time he was underestimated or treated him like dirt. And he loved proving people like that wrong. Making them kiss his ass.

Sasuke stood in his Uchiha intercepting style and charged and Naruto thinking he was left with an opening as he had taken no particular stance.

He aimed a punch at Naruto's face thinking it will knock him but with great agility Naruto dodged the punch and threw handful of sand in Sasuke's eyes.

"Argh.." Screamed Sasuke while tending to eyes which left him open. Taking this to his advantage Naruto gave Sasuke an uppercut which knocked him out cold.

The crowd screaned him horror.

"He hurt Sasuke-kun's eyes"

"Now he can never get Sharingan"

"What's happening "asked Mizuki who came with Iruka after hearing the girls shouting.

"Naruto-baka hurt Sasuke-kun" shouted Sakura with Ino and other fan girls nodding in agreement.

"So where he is now" said Mizuki as this could be the perfect chance to punish the kyuubi-brat.

"He ran off." Screamed an angry Ino.

 **Naruto's Apartment**

As night ascended we find our hero looking himself in the mirror.

"I have a feeling that she will come today" thought Naruto and went to bed.

As Naruto was about to sleep he heard a melodic voice which he knew very well. Soon he felt a person sleep next to him. _"So she is finally here."_

"I'm back Naruto and this time there is no going back" were the last words he before sleep overtook him.

 **Woman's POV**

"This brat is well toned and surprisingly strong knowing how easily he lost last two times. For a teenager who just hit puberty, its impressive" thought the red haired and nibble on Naruto ear waking him up from sleep. She loved teasing her container after all she was the Great Kyūbi No Kitsune, she was the strongest on the planet. Naruto being and handsome and strong made it more fun for her.

Well what she didn't know was that when things come regarding Romance, Naruto is probably the dumbest person you could find. Obviously except the root agents whom she had an encounter in past but that's not the point.

Kyūbi thought Naruto move a bit and move her gently away. Thinking he has finally given in she saw around and saw there was no presence of Naruto. Suddenly she saw blue eyes and felt herself being tackled to the ground.

 **Normal POV**

As the two collided and rolled over fighting for the dominance, Kyūbi being the arrogant one let the boy win which she immediately regretted as chains shot from the ground tearing apart her clothes showing her naked body to the whole world and tied her to the ground.

 _"What…this brat learned to control his mindscape this fast. It's impossible"_ thought a shocked Kyūbi but what Naruto did next made her look at him in a new light.

He started licking her face the same way she had done to him. He nibbled and sucked her earlobes and started trailing kisses along her neck. Surprisingly she liked and moaned to what this monkey was doing with her. "For..F-for some reason his warm and wet ton-tongue feeeels ohhh good" thought Kyūbi while moaning loud.

Naruto listening to her moans said huskily in her ears" You sound very nice, woman-chan" and she blushed after hearing it.

 _"No one has ever done that to me. He dares ohohoh do that to me_ ". She had never seen someone as foolishly brave as Naruto.

Then she felt Naruto's fingers in her wet parts as he twirled his finger around it "Ahhhh ooooh" Kyūbi moaned. She had tried pleasuring herself before but it never felt this good.

Her youki was surprisingly is accustomed to him as her eyes widened thinking she finally found her mate but she refused to admit it as she trashed around trying to break free.

"Don't worry woman-chan….it will be fun" said Naruto his hot breath tingling her making her moan at such intimacy. This was the first time she was such intimate. Sure she had many slaves whom she tormented but she never let anyone touch or kiss her let alone see her naked body

Naruto then licked her breast while also biting her nipples at the same time making her eyes go wide

" _How did he do that"_ she thought and suddenly screamed when he put his fingers inside here and ministered her breast at the same time making her finally cum.

"Ehehehehehehe surprised aren't you" said Naruto arrogantly as he finally smiled because he had finally won.

Kyūbi thinking he will take her prepared herself as she huffed in exhaustion and closed her eyes knowing full well Naruto is not tired yet.

" _How he is not tired yet…..his stamina is unreal"_ thought the Kyūbi

This time Naruto being the one who read her mind replied "well I always ran when I was little from the villages and then suddenly took it as a hobby you know for my future career as a ninja"

"mmmmm future… I can see that" said Kyūbi huskily as Naruto smirked walking towards her with his tools erect, ready to drill anything thrown at it. She thought he was going to get started but suddenly felt free as the chains had gone away.

She looked at Naruto in shock not knowing why did he stopped.

"You didn't go all the way when you were doing it to me." Said Naruto as he suddenly looked down and muttered "I don't want to force myself on you"

Kyūbi smiled genuinely and looked at Naruto. She took Naruto hands softly in her own and liked his cheeks and then both of them kissed.

Kyūbi and Naruto looked at one another Crimson eyes meeting Azure eyes.

"Naruto do you know who I am" said Kyūbi looking at Naruto as he dumbly nodded. She smirked and asked "ohhh who am I then"

"Well you are my dream girl who likes to sexually harass me" said Naruto and looked a at her naked appearance surprisingly making her blush "most certainly indeed… are they actually real?" asked Naruto who looked amazed while Kyuubi gave him the most absurd look she can muster.

She just met a handsome guy but damn he is the most clueless idiot.

She smirked as she had a glint in her eyes.

"Why yes Naruto you see I am the Kyūbi no Kitsune and I was forced to be sealed in you at birth" Naruto looked at seriously all of sudden she was shocked at the mood change.

She then cried "You were treated badly because of me." Kyūbi decided the truth approach well it is the truth as Jinchuurikies are known to be weapons.

Although she wasn't controlled or anything she just wanted to have some fun. Who could blame her it's in her nature.

"I know although you're not telling me the whole truth" Kyuubi's eyes went wide at that "thanks for not lying as if you did lie I would have noticed." Smiled Naruto

Kyūbi cried again shocking Naruto this time intending to tell the real reason "The Yondaime Hokage had come in the possession of the only seal which was possible of sealing me. Knowing very well that he if he learned that seal my life would be in risk. But when I arrived he had already learned it and sealed me in you" this made Naruto's eyes go wide and looked at Kyūbi who suddenly coughed blood. This scared Naruto and ran at her checking if she is ok.

"It's alright Naruto-Kun… "She bit her lips but if you look carefully there was a twinkle in her eyes showing she was up to something.

"You see Naruto being sealed means I don't have enough time left." She had her head down in sadness as she carried on "….I will die Naruto-Kun" this made Naruto's blood run cold as he trembled.

Sure this woman tormented him in his dreams, sure she was the reason why he was scared to go to sleep and the hatred he is going through in Konoha but she told him the truth straight away as he couldn't detect any lies from her.

Kyūbi seeing this smirked knowing her plan was working and asked in a soft voice "Naruto-kun have you ever loved someone" Naruto looked downcast as he said no remembering what he has been through.

Kyūbi felt a pang of sadness and guilt just a little as that means a lot for her as she never felt this way. Maybe the intimacy they had made her feel like this _"God he is good"_

"Naruto-kun I never felt what love is like because I am a demon people just either run away from me or try to use me because of my body do you know what that feels like DO YOU" screamed Kyūbi all of sudden making Naruto nod a bit "yes a bit. people always treat me like an outcast and when I fight back they treat me like a criminal…..either way they look down on me" said Naruto suddenly clenching his fist.

Kyūbi nodded knowing his life all too well although some memories she couldn't enter but she planned to change that. As all of a sudden she grabbed Naruto and putted her head against his.

Naruto blushed at how close they were.

"Naruto you made me feel so special….me a demon I finally got to feel what love felt like." Kyūbi looked down avoiding eye contact with Naruto as she bit her lips not knowing the reason as why all of sudden she was feeling bad for lying to him.

"Would you kiss me willingly from inside you heart…I want to be loved Naruto-Kun" pleaded the Kyūbi.

Naruto was a heartbroken as here is a woman that was just as lonely as he was maybe even more.

Naruto's fist clenched as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"What do you want me to do….Even if it kills me I will free you. at least you will be able to live your life. The only good thing I have done in life" Said Naruto who made up his mind. He will free this woman.

Kyūbi brought her hand towards him and promised herself to make it up for what he was doing for her

"Kiss my hand and say I give myself to you" Said the Kyūbi looking at the confused Naruto

"What _does that mean"_ thought Naruto as he asked Kyūbi what she meant.

Kyūbi was in a turning point of the century. She was right in him not being that book smart but he was street smart and was very creative. So she knew he will found out if she was lying and then will run straight off and be wary of her next time.

She didn't want that oh she definitely did not.

Earning this boys trust was easy to get but hard to get back.

Besides she had a feeling by earning his trust life may be fun and boy was he fun.

She then bended the truth "well it means I give my heart to you as I already told you"

Naruto had a serious look as his eyes glowed in the bedroom making him look

Dare she say it…divine?

It made her heart beat just a little

Just a tiny bit.

She looked right in to his eyes like a battle of wills coursed through their eyes neither giving up.

Then Naruto made his decision as he nodded.

"Alright I will do it" Kyūbi inwardly smirked although she didn't show it. So she stood up while Naruto went onto his knees in a posture of a knight to his queen.

He held on to her right hands and saw a ring a golden ring with a red diamond on it. He thought nothing of it as he took a deep breath and said the words she dreamed for him to say.

"I Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto held his head down towards his hands not noticing the evil smirk of Kyūbi while her eyes glowed promising terror.

"Give myself to you" Naruto Kissed the ring and then the whole room trembled as the ring glowed and then both of them entered the mindscape.

Naruto looked at Kyūbi who looked to be smirking who suddenly glowed and vanished into the large cage in front of him.

Naruto looked as he then saw something that made his heart stop.

The cage shattered and right in front of him stood a large no huge fox with nine tails and huge fangs it laughed.

He then breathed in as it sucked the air around him.

Naruto screamed "ARGHHHH" as in image of his soul was going into the fox while the fox's soul the woman's soul actually went into him.

Naruto felt weak as he was about to faint but before he closed his eyes heard something that made his heart stop.

" **May I pronounce thee Husband and Wife kukukukuku"**

 **Author Alert:**

 **Poor Naruto...he better watch out now because he will be in one hell of a ride.**

 **The scores till now for the first question I asked is:**

 _Harem = 0_

 _No Harem = 5_

My next question is should I make Naruto rookie of the year or make him wear dead-last mask?

Don't forget to vote fast as ill start working on new chapter on Sunday and will post it on Monday. So vote fast before Sunday and please tell your friends also to read this story

Thank you

Have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3

_**As Promised guys here is the new chapter.**_

 _ **After seeing all the votes I have decided that this story will have no harem.**_

 _ **Naruto will be dead-last but it will change later. The reason is because for things to work between Naruto and Kyūbi he needs to be treated as an outcast and always be underestimated. Hope you all guys will be ok with this decision.**_

 _italics means the person is thinking..._

 ** _Bold is a demon or god talking..._**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

\- 3 **. Destroyer**

"URGH" screamed Naruto as he woke up in sweat he then looked at his bedroom window and found out it was morning.

"It was just a nightmare" thought Naruto in relief as he sighed as he then got up got dressed in his white shirt, black jacket and black pants with matching sandals.

He then walked to his living room as his bedroom was just next door then turned on the TV on the sports channel as a commentator spoke.

" _Good morning sports fans if your one of Sora no Kuni Sky gliding fans or a fan in general a new stadium was just made and it looks spectacular..."_

"Urg…who cares for sky gliding its only fun when you're doing it" Said Naruto who walked off to do the Kitchen but before that he got the newspaper that came from his door and took it to read it.

He sat down in the kitchen table as he started to read the newspaper as the front headlines was about his long time crush Brandi Love.

Naruto sighed as all of a sudden he heard a plate land on the table

"Hear you go dear" said a voice making Naruto look at the food. It was sausages and fried eggs

"Thanks this looks delicious" responded Naruto going back to his newspaper.

"How are you dear" said the charming voice starting a conversation

Naruto let out a deep breath he was holding "Had a nightmare…" making the woman smirk as she asked if he was ok.

Naruto put the newspaper down as he feasted on his breakfast

"Yeah…but is over now munch anyway…this food is so delicoOUS" screamed a shocked Naruto, all of a sudden swallowing the food to fast that he almost choked.

What he saw was the smiling form of the Kyūbi no Kitsune sitting in front of him enjoying her meal.

"Honey its rude to talk when you're eating" Said Kyūbi who smiled at Naruto who ran to the tap to get some water.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" screamed Naruto pointing accusingly at Kyūbi

"What are you wearing my clothes?" asked Naruto. Indeed Kyūbi was wearing his clothes as she wore an orange T-shirt who with difficulty tried to hold back her breasts from ripping free and also wore some panties.

Naruto blushed as he looked at her long shapely smooth legs as they had no blemishes.

He gulped making the woman in question smile "Darling its completely normal for a wife to be comfortable with her husband" she then blushed and put her finger in her mouth cutely as her eyes shined making her look like a cute puppy.

Or a cut kid and said "After….we after we KYA" screamed Kyūbi all of a sudden putting both of her hands on her cheek as she shook in euphoria looking like a love struck school girl.

"We did what" Said Naruto wishing he never said that as Kyūbi looked at him blushing _"Damn she looks hot in those clothes"_ Thought Naruto who shook himself to regain his focus.

"Naru-Koi….you were an impatient man, you insisted we have our honeymoon early" answered Kyūbi while blushing.

Naruto looked like lightning struck him as he screamed "HONEYMOON …EARLY…NO MORE VIRGIN" and then he

"THUD" he fainted.

Kyūbi giggled as she looked at Naruto "Life will be very interesting" and then picked him up to the living room.

"Urgh" Naruto opened his eyes as he woke up in the couch with a wet towel in his head he stood up as he said "what happened" while scratched his hair.

"You fainted Naruto" Said Kyūbi as Naruto looked at then stood up ready for battle

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Kyūbi rolled her eyes at the familiarity as she suddenly disappeared _"Fast"_ thought Naruto as the red haired vixen came from behind and then back handed him as he then flew across the room.

But he never made an impact as Kyūbi wrapped her tails around him in order to subdue him.

Naruto coughed as he had a busted lip he looked at the Kyūbi as she looked at him in the eye.

She was pissed!

"Now look here! I am here now and you are going to live with it" said Kyūbi heatedly making Naruto move around in order to get free

"YOU'RE THE KYUUBI….HOW CAN I LIVE WITH IT YOU TRICKED ME." Screamed Naruto

Kyūbi sighed as this boy irritates her to end "now that may be true but I am not fully free you see as I didn't trick you"

"Well then why are you free and not in my mind" asked Naruto

Kyūbi sighed again as she had a lot of explaining to do "I will tell you BUT do not interrupt me if you do it won't end well" Kyūbi threatened lightly well Naruto doesn't need to know that.

Naruto fearfully nodded in agreement as Kyūbi started to tell him the situation.

"Now although I'm out of the cage I'm technically not free." Kyūbi looked at Naruto who was listening intently as she sighed _"why doesn't listen he be like this in class"_

"Well I basically jumped from one seal to a more preferably better seal" Naruto put his hands up wanting to ask a question like he is in class.

Kyūbi ignored as she carried on "A seal that made us bond in a master and Slave kind of way you" gestured Kyūbi

"Well ummm so I am the master and you're the slave?" asked Naruto curiously making Kyūbi laugh

"Well before we get to that let me explain in more detail the bond we are in." said Kyūbi Making the Naruto nod

"Well the bond can never be broken because the same rule applies when I was sealed in you. I die and you die or vice versa"

Naruto nodded understanding everything so far as all of a sudden he was pulled towards Kyūbi making them face one another.

"To answer your question this isn't one of those movies where the dragon pledges his loyalty to the knight" this made Naruto eyes go wide at what she was implying.

She smirked and evil smirk "it's the knight that pledges loyalty to the dragon" she suddenly kissed him deeply.

Naruto's went in shock as his mouth got raped by the fox lady.

She let go of his lips as she then caressed his face what she said made Naruto's life turn sideway no it went upside down.

"Isn't that right my dear slave" Kyūbi laughed as Naruto who was let go of by the Kyuubi stood there gaping like a fish.

He just sold his soul to the devil well a foxy devil but a devil nevertheless.

He was screwed.

He looked at her as she looked at him like a predator stalking her prey when she said in a demonic voice

" **You are MINE** "

 **Hokage Office**

Here we find all Jonins of the village discussing the team placements for the newly passed students.

"Hokage-sama I would like to train the next Ino-Shika-cho formation." Asked a jonin named Asuma Sarutobi.

Hiruzen seeing his son ask something from him after many years could not help but look at him proudly. Even though things are not great between them but they respected each other for the ideas and capacities.

"I would love to teach Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Izunuka as they can make a great tracking team with their kekkei genkai." Said a beautiful woman named Kurenai Yuhi also known as 'Genjutsu Mistress.'

Hiruzen saw all Jonins were busy discussing among them regarding their teams but he saw his best jonin standing alone in the corner. Deciding to ask him of his team;

"Kakashi, don't you want any students in your team?" asked Hiruzen. Even though Kakashi is lazy as hell but it does not change the part that he is the strongest jonin in the village.

"I would like Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki in my team" As soon as Kakashi said Naruto, whole room started murmuring as to why a jonin of such calibre would pick a student like Naruto.

Hiruzen hearing this smiled. Kakashi with his knowledge of Jutsus will be able to help both Naruto and Sasuke. As Hiruzen was about to give him the permission, a voice interrupted them.

"I don't think it will be possible, Kakashi." Everyone turned their heads towards the direction from which the voice was heard and everyone expect Hiruzen bowed their heads in respect seeing who the person was whereas Hiruzen smirked a bit knowing very well what was going in that person's head.

"Naruto will be my student from now onwards. He will be the one who will succeed me and be the strongest. Time has come for the boy to be under my wing and achieve great things he is destined for."

Kakashi looked as if someone had denied him selling his favourite book. He wanted Naruto in his team so that Sasuke could get extra motivation. He knew about the rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto, which he wanted to make full use of but now due to the interference of this man, it was impossible.

"I understand sir" said Kakashi

 **At the Academy**

Result were already out and as expected Sasuke was rookie of the year whereas Naruto was dead-last. He still could not believe how he was dead-last when he aced all three exams even going as far to perform an A-rank kinjutsu which he copied while watching a grey colour haired man fight with another person.

All students were now in a same room waiting for the team announcement. Soon the door opened and in came Iruka. He was very proud of all the students who would have crave their own path, some going to be shinobi whereas some medics. When he looked at Naruto, he felt a pang in heart knowing he was also one of the countless people who made his life miserable.

After tealling first six teams he said "Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura and Sai" but before he could say any further he had to close his ears painfully due to certain banshee screaming 'True love always wins. "As I Was saying your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Sasuke looked content, having heard of this man from his father once or twice. He knew that man had around thousand Jutsus mastered. Just thinking of learning all those Jutsus and using them on Itachi made him giggle like a school girl.

"Team will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your team sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka. Ino already knew about this as she had overheard her father discussing this with her mother.

"Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Izunaka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuki." Hinata looked downcast as she wanted to be in the same team as Naruto but seeing that still Naruto was given no team and he was the only one left confused her.

"Now Naruto as you can see you're the only one left, you'll be having a separate sensei. Your sensei is..." Iruka was about to continue when a loud bang was heard and whole room was covered in smoke. Once the smoke was cleared all present in the room heard a voice;

"I'm a man on who is loved by all women, the strongest among all, the great toad sage, I'm JIRAYA MASTER" said now the man identifies as Jiraiya while doing a strange pose standing on a toads head.

All students looked in awe as it was not every day you get to see one of the sannins and that too the strongest. Whereas Kurenai had a dangerous look on her face due to Jiraya being the author of the book which in her opinion showed Women as a fuck toy. Seeing that look on her face all male jonins stayed away from her while thinking _"Women and their moods. Maybe she is on her periods"_

Sasuke was fuming inside. Why the dobe got a sannin where as he 'An Elite' was forced to team with a fan girl and a freak. And where the hell was his sensei. Every other Sensei was present expect his.

When Jiraiya looked at Naruto he felt extremely guilty for leaving him alone when he needed him the most but he promised himself to make it up to him. He still couldn't believe how much Naruto resembled Minato. He had Minato's complexion and hairs whereas Kushina's personality. Thinking of his old student made him remember the time he was called by the great toad to tell a new prophecy

 **Flashback**

Jiraya sat nervously in his chair observing the vast green fields of Mount Myoboko. For the past few weeks, he had been investigating about the new sound village which he came to know about. Something was suspicious of this village but before he could investigate further he was called here urgently.

A light cough brought him out of his thoughts as he spotted his teacher standing beside him. The tiny green little toad with a faint amount of white hair on his head would look amusing to many people, but only Jiraiya knew how knowledgeable and powerful the entity beside him was.

Fukasaku was one of the two great Sages of the Toad clan, and was the person who had made Jiraiya a Sage by teaching him various Sage arts.

"Why have you summoned me here, Sensei?" asked Jiraiya seriously, as the toad took in a deep breath.

"The Great Elder Toad has a prophecy for you..." said Fukasaku gravely, and judging from the dark and worried tone of his voice made Jiraiya nervous.

"But I already have a prophecy to fulfil...finding the one who shall bring peace to this world," said Jiraiya in confusion, as his teacher shook his head lightly.

"I'm afraid we were mistaken, that prophecy died the day Minato fell in battle against the Kyūbi. The elder told you there would be a person who would lead the people of this world to prosperity, and Minato did that. He improved the relations between villages and the world was heading towards peace but everything fell apart the day he died." explained Fukasaku briefly,

"But I have his son, Naruto. He is the child of prophecy, Minato believed in him and I shall believe in his power too..." said Jiraiya stubbornly, as Fukasaku shot him one of his most dangerous glares.

"Jiraiya, if you believe that, then there is no bigger fool than you..." said Fukasaku harshly, as an uneasy feeling surfaced in Jiraiya's heart.

"Why?"

"Because that boy is the **destroyer**..."

Time seemed to have freezed as a look of shock, disbelief and horror spread across every inch of Jiraiya's face. His analytical mind simply could not accept this overwhelming fact and was desperately hoping that his ears had fooled him.

"Impossible..." said Jiraiya in disbelief, as Fukasaku looked at him sympathetically. Even he had a hard time believing this fact.

"It's the truth, in the very near future two destroyers will rise who will shake the entire world. It would be a bloodbath which humanity has never seen in its entire existence..." said Fukasaku darkly,

"Two? You just said there was one. And what do you mean by bloodbath? How can I stop it?" asked Jiraiya haphazardly,

"You can't stop it, the cards have already been played. It won't be long before you will meet the first one, the boy who shall destroy the ninja world" said Fukasaku seriously, as Jiraiya looked at his teacher pleadingly.

"There must be a way to stop it...I will do anything to stop it. Did they Elder say anything else?" asked Jiraiya flatly,

"No, he only told you to follow your heart no matter what. It's out of our hands now, boy. The sins of our ancestors and ours too have finally brought us to this day, and now the fate of the entire world will depend upon the choices these two boys will make," said Fukasaku worriedly,

Jiraiya's eyes shifted towards the rising sun in the sky, however instead of being totally yellow in color this one had dark shades of red on its edges.

"Let's hope they make the right choices..."

 **End of Flashback**

According to prophecy Naruto was a destroyer but now looking at him probably for the first time Jiraiya thought the elder sage was wrong. He believed and will always believe that Naruto is the one who will bring peace to this world. He has failed Naruto once but never again.

"Come with me Naruto" said Jiraiya and once Naruto was close to him he touched Naruto's shoulder and they shunshined away.

Near A Random Waterfall

"So why have you selected me as your student and not someone else, Jiraiya-sama" asked Naruto. He still could not believe that a sannin was his teacher.

" _Should I say I'm his godfather. No it will make him go away from him."_ Thought Jiraya.

After taking few seconds to think for an answer he replied " I'm getting old kid and what better way to pass on my legacy to you who knows what it takes to be strong" Hearing this Naruto smiled and says thanks while hugging Jiraiya never noticing the lone tear which fell from Jiraya's eyes.

What both of them failed to notice a third person who looked furious seeing Naruto hug Jiraiya.

" _How dare this old monkey think to form a bond with Naruto. Naruto needs only me as I need him. We both are the ultimate team who will shake the entire world"_ though Kyūbi. And with that she vanished away as if she was never there in the first place.

 **At the apartment Home of NaruFemKyuu**

It was midnight as Naruto came late to his apartment.

"I'm home" Naruto shivered as he said that he looked around when he suddenly ran off to the kitchen took some food and tried to run back outside to eat knowing how grumpy Kyūbi gets when she is interrupted in her beauty sleep.

He shivered because he almost died when he disturbed her!

But when he was about to take his food outside he saw something he never seen before

He had a basement!

"I don't have a basement. No this is an apartment at the top floor no less so it is physically impossible to have a basement in here" thought Naruto as he took a gulp and then went downstairs he was getting scared as he then saw an eerie red glowing room.

Naruto's heart almost stopped as he walked shakily when he suddenly put his ear to the door he heard moan like voices

"Ahhhhh Mizuki this feels soo good"

"I never felt such ecstasy in a long while"

"Mizuki…Mizuki" Naruto twitched as he had enough as he thought " _She says I'm not allowed to see other girls or she will kill me but she is with Mizuki-TEME of all people"_

Naruto opened the door as he rushed in.

What he saw made his world shatter.

He saw Mizuki on an operating table as he looked to be screaming begging Kyūbi to stop. He then saw Kyuubi while she had her back turned.

He called her name.

He wished he never done that….

As when she turned around she was in a fox like form. Her beautiful face was gone replaced with a fox face/human hybrid as she had long claws and her body was enveloped with fur all the way to her back and had nine tails swirling around.

Her hair became wilder as it went all over the place, her red slit eyes glowed in terror.

But what scared Naruto the most was the organs she had on the table next her and what she had in her right hand.

He gasped it was a heart….

Mizuki's heart and it was still beating as Mizuki was screaming

That can be right…..he should be dead right…..

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who smiled compassionately to her husband.

But to Naruto was a smile of terror as she said

" **Welcome home dear"**

Naruto just froze as his mind completely shut down…..

Naruto went to his bed as he turned off the lights trying to get some early sleep a minute later the desk lamp was turned on as then a body landed softly next to him.

Naruto shivered as he knew who was sleeping next to him.

His wife!

" _Freaking hell I married to jack the ripper"_ Thought Naruto as he trembled knowing that she is looking at him.

He was right because Kyuubi back in her human was looking at him. She then put an arm over him after she turned off the lights as she felt him flinch making her sigh.

"Didn't you like it" Said Kyuubi making Naruto eyes go wide while his back was turned. He turned around and looked right at her.

He was a brave man looking at her in the eye after what he experienced.

"You tortured Mizuki as you basically scavenged his insides" Said Naruto who gritted his teeth trying to hold back to scream at her or just scream in terror.

"You saw my hybrid form….you aren't scared" asked Kyuubi ignoring her husband's question as she saw Naruto shake his head furiously.

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU LOOK LIKE" screamed Naruto as he carried on this time he quieted down "I knew who I was with it doesn't matter what you are, who I'm I to judge" making him look downcast clearly showing how disturbed he was.

Kyuubi smiled brightly like a thousand suns.

" _He doesn't care about how I look….that's rare"_ thought Kyūbi who smiled learning something new about her husband every day.

She liked this marriage thing….although he is her slave she can get used to call him her husband.

"Answer the question" said Naruto shaking Kyūbi out of her thoughts.

Kyūbi looked at her man as she decided to tell him what he needed to know as here was a man who didn't care what she looked like.

She didn't want to lose a man like that.

Not ever!

She sighed as she looked Naruto in the eye "After learning of the things Mizuki called you during your academy times, I wanted to show him what a real demon is"

As all of a sudden two hands shot out to grab her cheeks making her blush although Naruto didn't see that because it was dark.

She was relieved because of that.

"Look Kyūbi…you're a demon I get that and I can't stop you from doing what you do." Naruto took a breath before he put his head against her making said woman blush furiously for the first time.

"But please don't do that….or just tell me we can sort something out because after all we are husband and wife or I am just your salve"

Kyuubi's was stricken for the first time as her eyes went wide as her thoughts was on one thing

" _We will sort it out….We are husband and wife"_

" _Ohhh Naru-kun"_ blushed Kyūbi happily for the first time.

"Ok Kyūbi" said Naruto to his wife although it will take time to get used to.

"Maaya" said Kyūbi making Naruto raise an eyebrow as he asked her what she said.

"My name is Maaya Yoko" Naruto smiled as he introduced himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Maaya-Chan" Said Naruto who daringly hugged her.

Maaya's eyes went wide as she felt a new feeling

She felt complete.

They then resumed to sleep but before Naruto asked her a question that was on his mind ever since they got married.

"Maaya-Chan when I chained you. You could have easily got out right" Said Naruto with his back turned as suddenly an arm started to wrap around him as said arm used its fingers to play with his back.

"Hmmmm….that's right Naruto-Kun" Making said man's eyes go wide

"What would have happened if I went all the way" Maaya grinned as she said "Well Naruto-Kun that depends as I was just seeing what kind of person you were?"

"When you stopped you met, no surpassed my expectation of you" Said Maaya as Naruto sternly asked again "If I didn't stop you what would have happened"

The Kyūbi then smiled as she put her chin on Naruto's shoulders and whispered in his ear demonically

" **You would have been dead before you landed on** **the ground"**

Naruto's eyes went wide in fear as he quickly closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Wishing the day will be over already.

 **Middle of the night**

In the middle of the night while Naruto was snoring lightly.

Maaya can be seen awake as she sat up looking at her former host, now slave/husband.

She suddenly caressed his sleeping face giggling as she wiped a drool from his mouth.

"All I have to do now is let him accept my "little problem" ehehehe" giggled Kyūbi thinking about the time Naruto was disturbed of her action.

"What a great husband you will be my slave" and with Maaya slept as she held Naruto on her grand firm yet soft assets.

Naruto slept comfortably tonight

While Maaya slept happily

Both not knowing that the calm is over and the storm is yet to come...

 **Author alert:**

 **Things now have finally started to move.**

 **Get ready to get many surprises and twists as the chapters continue.**

 **Should I make Naruto take part in wave arc or not? Don't forget to answer this guys.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Have a Nice Day**


End file.
